Bleeding Eyes No More
by nyanna
Summary: saylo is possibly the last shadowbender left, she is forsced upon zhao's ship, but she is dead set on finding other shadowbenders


_Chapter 1:Saylo's eyes_

Fire lit up the midnight autumn sky, the stench of the burning wood stung her nose, but she hadn't noticed. Her eyes waundered to the smoke that had led her to this hell above ground, hellfire. The village had been burning for hours leading no ever ending, she watch closely from behind the safty of a large oak. The men in masks laughed and joked while her people burned alive. They laughed at their screams of pain, torture. Her ivory skin stained with soot, her ebony hair burnt at the tips. Her eyes, her beautiful purple eyes had seen horrors, that most would think was unimaginable. Her eyes numb with the pain, not physcial pain, but pain in the heart.

But then it happend, she was spotted by a the man in the mask, the commanding officer gave an appoving nod. They thundered into the forest that had hidden her from them, she jolted through the forest yearning to see the beach. She ran and ran with all her might, but no matter the masked men ran along ten feet behind her. Moonlight seeped through the trees, it was so close. Finally she busted through the thorn trees onto the white sanded beach, a gaint metal ship was slammed against the sand barely reaching the water. She bolted acrossed the beach, half way there she was caught. By a man wering feiry red uniform, sideburns that made him look like a monkey with a ponytail, his name was feared throughout her village for he was known for the most torturous ways to get whatt he wants. His name was Admiral Zhao.

"Look what we have here a filthy shadow bender,"He snarled, he picked her up off the ground by her hair. Shierks of pain escaped her mouth, the masked men caught up with them finally. they took off their maskes to greet the admiral porperly. _No!_ She thought.

"You backstabbing fuck, Sarin, you betray our people for what. All of this,"She coughed out. Zhao held her up then through her to Sarin, She squirmed, kicked, and bit but his grip wouldn't lossin. "NO! Let me GO!"

"I can't stand this anymore,"Zhao yelled he called over to firebenders. "Take her to the cell until i say diferent," They took more like dragged her on board the ship into a cold iron cell, where no light leeked in nor out. She was stuck in complete darkness, which was the worst move. She sank into the enternal darkness, as she came back out she was in a different room. Covered in crimson, swords, flame symbols, amour. _Perfect. _I didn't matter anymore for she was to tired to use her bendeing abilities, spots flooded over her vision soon turning to ptich darkness.

**Days later at midnight**:

She sat up, pain shot through her entire body she held back the urge to scream. She looked around the room as if it were just all a horrible nightmare, but nothing seemed to get better. Nothing at all. She was dressed in a red cloak her armour wasn't any where to be seen. She staggered to the metal door then colasped into it, it clattered open. Standing up she leaned against the wall till her head was on straight, She snuck quietly down the halls opening every door till she found her armour, she quickly pulled it on in a huff. "I see your finally awake."A voice called from behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?"She asked, Zhao just snickered. "PERVERT," She ran out of the room as quick as light, She tunred down every hallway but more seem to be added on.

Left, right, right, each halls seem ed to get longer and longer which each passing time. An opening of brisk light shined out, _Finally. _Rushing down the final hallway, the clicking of sheos tapped behind her. Lots of feet ten perhaps more. Then it happend, the collar of her shirt was ripped back. "Who do you think you are?" Zhao snapped.

"I am Saylo, all my people are dead because of you, the last shadowbender in the world, and right now temped to beat the hell out of you,"Said Saylo. "That's who i am." Her terrified eyes watered, teas stained her flawless face for the last time, for he horrors of her life were not about to lighten up.


End file.
